


Brief aan mijn zoon

by Sweetss80



Category: SS-GB (TV), SS-GB - Len Deighton
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Douglas schrijft een (ongestuurde) brief aan zijn zoon om uit te leggen waarom hij bepaalde beslissingen moet nemen.





	Brief aan mijn zoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Letter to my son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991697) by [Sweetss80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80)



> Sometimes it's nice to publish stories in your own language.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Londen, november 1941

Lieve Douggie,

Waarvoor leef ik eigenlijk nog? Dit is geen plek om een kind te laten opgroeien. Ik heb mijn vrouw verloren, jouw mama. Elke dag probeer ik net te doen alsof het een gewone werkdag is. Misdaden oplossen. Soms een moord. Getuigen verhoren. Ik doe verslag en ik heb elke morgen een briefing met mijn superieur. Er lijkt niets veranderd te zijn. Maar het verschil is alleen dat mijn superieur een Duitser is die dol is op de Engelse gewoonten. Die meer een tweedpak draagt dan zijn SS-uniform. Hij drinkt thee. En hij spreekt Engels met een Duits accent. Harry heeft een bloedhekel aan hem. Misschien terecht.

Dit, mijn zoon, is de realiteit waarin we moeten leven. We zijn overmeesterd, we staan op rantsoen en elke dag moeten we hun tolereren. Elke dag arrestaties, Duits gebulder, executies.

Welkom in Londen, de eens zo bloeiende metropool. Nu een stad met overal van die afschuwelijke swastika’s. Er is geen ontkomen aan.

Mama en ik hebben elkaar in Londen leren kennen. Je bent in Londen geboren. Ik had je graag mij en mama’s favoriete plekjes laten zien.

Maar ik zal het niet doen. Ik kan het gewoon niet. Dit is niet het Londen wat ik voor ogen had.

Mijn zoon, soms heb ik geen idee wat er in je omgaat. Je maakt me niet wijs dat je je moeder mist. Ook al was je misschien heel jong toen je moeder overleed, je voelde direct aan dat er definitief iets veranderd was. Ik huilde die dag. Ik was wanhopig. Dacht aan jou, aan onze toekomst. Je was nog te jong om te beseffen dat mama nooit meer zou terugkomen. Toen mama stierf, stierf ook een stukje van mezelf. 

Je houd je sterk. Vanwege mij? Om mij te ontlasten? Niet doen alsjeblieft. Ik zie aan je gezicht dat je het soms meer dan moeilijk hebt. Je mist mama, net zoals ik haar mis. Je mist stabiliteit. En ook al is mrs. Sheeran zeer erkentelijk en moederlijk naar je toe, ze kan nooit mama’s plaats innemen. En dat weet ze ook. Bovendien heeft ze al zorgen genoeg.

Iedere keer krijg ik een brok in mijn keel als ik jouw gezicht achter het raam zie. Ik ga dan op weg naar mijn werk. Ik zie een gezichtje van bezorgdheid en angst. En je bent altijd zo blij als ik weer veilig thuis kom. Veilig, samen met ons vieren.

Eén keer kwam ik echter thuis en je vloog meteen op me af. Je omhelsde me stevig en je wilde me niet meer loslaten. Je huilde. Je was duidelijk van streek.

Ik hield je stevig vast, ik knuffelde je en ik fluisterde tegen je: “Ik laat je nooit in de steek, Douggie, nooit!” Dat antwoord stelde je gerust. Toen ik vroeg waarom je zo van streek was, zei je dat je een nachtmerrie had gehad. Dat je me opeens kwijt was. Het vreselijke gevoel om alleen te zijn, zonder mama en mij.

Mijn hart breekt terwijl ik dit opschrijf. Soms heb ik het gevoel dat ik te kort schiet. Ik voel me verschrikkelijk. Ik wil alles doen om je te beschermen maar tegen welke prijs? Er wordt nu al gefluisterd dat ik een collaborateur ben omdat ik vloeiend Duits spreek en omdat ik met mijn politiepas bijna overal toegang heb. Sylvia herkent me niet meer. Ze vindt dat ik meer stellig moet zijn. 

Ik zit vaker te denken om jou, mrs. Sheeran en Bob ergens anders naar toe te brengen. Weg uit Londen. Naar het platteland misschien. Maar hoe moet ik dit aanpakken? Elke stap van mij wordt gecontroleerd. Is het niet door de Duitsers dan wel door argwanende buurtbewoners.

Douggie, ik wil dat je deze brief goed leest. Je moet weten dat ik je nooit maar dan ook _nooit_ zal verlaten. Je bent het enige wat nog waard is om voor te leven in deze mistroostige wereld. Ik ben dit verplicht aan mezelf. Aan mijn lieve Jill. En je moet weten dat ik soms acties moet ondernemen die voor jou nu onbegrijpelijk zijn. En ook voor andere mensen. Zoals omgaan met de vijand. Zelfs Harry vindt dat ik soms op het randje ga. Maar ik doe het voor jou, mijn zoon. Ik probeer te overleven. En jij staat bij mij altijd op de eerste plaats.

Maar er zal een tijd komen dat ze weg zijn. Dan hebben we de wereld weer voor onszelf. En dan kan ik je eindelijk laten zien hoe mooi Londen is.

Houd vol, mijn zoon. Houd vol. En vergeet niet dat ik veel van je houd.

 

Veel liefs,

Je vader


End file.
